Parents of the Year
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: 7 years after the end Final Fantasy XII. Fran and Balthier got married and had 3 children. They soon find out they're children have strange 'Powers'. But what happens when one of the children is stolen and taken to a secert place.
1. Family Time

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN NOTHING!!! I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY XII!!!**

**Parents of the Year**

7 years after Final Fantasy XII. Balthier and Fran are happily married. They have three wonderful Veira/Hume (aka BUNNY BABIES! RABBITS ROCK!) creations. Oh they're triplets. Sarie is the leader of the three. Twolula is the quiet one. Royine is the only boy and he is sweet and kind (Balthier wants to change that). Balthier and Fran are now trying to teach their kids to be sky pirates like them. Also what will happen when the babies have strange abilities no one knew about. (This will be interesting.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Balthier." Fran called from downstairs.

"I'm coming" Balthier replied as he rolled out of bed.

He looked at the sundial from the window.

"Noon. Earlier then I normally get up."

Balthier got dressed into his super stylish outfit. He went down stairs to find Fran cooking lunch.

"Hey honey."

"Hey dear." Fran said turning her head from the stove to face him.

"MORING DADDY!!!" The triplets jumped on Balthier. They gave him hug.

"Well really it's afternoon. Baby what kind of example are you trying to set for the kids." Fran crossed her arms. (Balthier knew it's never good when she crosses her arms.)

"Sorry cupcake…" Balthier gave the sad puppy dog look. The same one Larsa always gave to everyone when he wanted something.

"Ok, Ok, Please stop. You know I can't resist the 'Look'. Royine go get the plates and set the table please."

"Ok mom I-" Royine was cut off in mid sentence by Balthier.

"No, don't do it son. You can't follow so many directions. You got to ignore them. And just be a ladies man and hit on every girl you see like me." Balthier started to flirt with the girl just outside the kitchen window.

"No." Twolula said (Twolula only speaks one word answers for most things).

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong Twolula, I love all women, not just your mother." Fran kicked him in the shin. "But your mother is the best." She smiled.

The three children giggled at their parents.

"Ok, skittles, here's lunch. Fried peaches and cream oatmeal." Fran put an equal amount of oatmeal on everyone's plates.

"Yay, fried oatmeal." Balthier exclaimed. "Everything is better fried."

"Oh by the way, Lord Larsa sent us a letter, Queen Ashe and him need you." Fran exclaimed as Balthier sat down.

"You can just say Larsa and Ashe like everyone else."

"OOOOOO The King AND Queen want to see daddy!?!" Sarie exclaimed nearly falling off her chair in excitement.

"Can I come? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Sarie jumping up and down.

"Sit down honey. You're going to fall and hurt yourself." Fran said.

"You know we once had a great adventure with Larsa and Ashe." Balthier said turning to Fran. Fran nodded.

"Yeah right." Sarie said rolling her eyes.

"I believe them. Mommy and Daddy would never lie." Royine exclaimed.

"That's what you think…" Balthier paused.

"Alright, alright less chatty more eatty." Fran exclaimed pointed to the food.

After a couple of spoonfuls Balthier had something to say.

"You kids know what tomorrow is right?"

"First day of Sky Pirating!" Sarie started to jump again.

Twolula just smiles one of her famous smiles.

_I wonder what Twolula is always thinking…_Balthier pondered this for a moment before continuing to eat his lunch.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Royine jumped out of his chair and began running around the table. That is until he got tried as well as dizzy and fell down.

"Calm down guys." Fran spoke as she looked at her wonderful yet strange family.

"Oh, and also don't forget about Larsa and Ashe."

"I won't." Balthier said with conviction.

The rest of the day was normal. Fran washed dishes. Balthier hit on women and tried to teach Royine to be a ladies man.

(NIGHT TIME)

"Ok time for bed skittles." Fran took the kids by the hand and started to lead the upstairs.

"NIGHT DADDY!" They yelled from halfway up the stairs.

"Night kids. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bit." Balthier replied.

After about 15 minutes Fran returned. She walked over and joined Balthier on the couch.

"Hey honey." Fran said stroking his totally hott hair.

"Hey baby." Removing the hand off his head. Balthier held her hand closely.

"The kids have their first lesson tomorrow. Are you excited?" Fran smiled.

"Yeah, I just want them to be happy. I want them to have everything. I want to be the best father."

"Why?"

"My father was not the best of all. So I want my kids to have more then what I had." Balthier closed his eyes. Fran could see he was troubled. She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's ok." Fran said as she stood up. "We'll give our children the best life ever."

Balthier nodded.

"I going to bed now. Are you coming?" Fran exclaimed sighing and going toward the stairs.

"I'll be there soon. Good night."

"Good night."

Fran disappeared upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 5 more minutes, Balthier rises to his feet. He turned around to find Twolula sitting there.

"Tulip your suppose to be in bed." Balthier walked over and picked her up. They sat on the couch. She was curled up in his arms. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Twolula gazed upward to her father. " Something horrible wrong is going to happen Balthier." Twolula said.

"First of all why don't you call me dad?" Balthier said in a soft tone.

Twolula sighed.

"Balthier, something bad going to happen to Sarie, I just know it." Twolula got right up in his face.

"Baby doll, nothing is going to happen to Sarie." Balthier reassured her.

"You know how there is a legend of how Veira/Hume babies have special powers?" Twolula said settling back in her father's lap.

"Yes but what does that have to do with…." Balthier stopped and looked at Twolula.

"I'm physic. I see the future." Twolula closed her eyes. "Why did you think I never talked much at all? I was holding the burden of knowing what I know."

Balthier was silent.

Twolula began to fall asleep. But right before she did. In a whispered voice she said.

"I love you dad."

" I love you too." Balthier whispered back. He then lifted her and brought her back to her bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone I hope you liked the chapter. Umm… If you didn't sorry. Well I don't really have too much to say. Please comment. Thanks for reading. I wrote this as like a joke between my sister and me. We always say about bunny babies so I thought I'd write a story about it.


	2. Flight

**Disclamier: **I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy! DADDY!" The three of them jumped up and down on Balthier's bed.

"Daddy sleeping." He rolled over and covered his face with a pillow

"Come on daddy. First day of sky pirating today!" Sarie exclaimed. She then fell off the bed from jumping too much.

"Might as well get up now." A new voice entered the conversation.

Balthier lifted his head to see Fran in the door well in a robe.

"Fine…." Balthier knocked the kids off so he could stand up.

"YES! Time to fly. Hey do you think that would be a good catch phrase?" Royine asked Fran.

"Sure. But not as good as 'I'm the leading man'." Fran smiled at Balthier who was till waking up.

"Aright guys lets go down stairs and get ready to go." She took the three little ones and brought them down stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok you kids ready to fly." Fran bent down to their level.

"YES! YES! YES!" Sarie was spinning around in circles.

"Ok calm down. You can't fly the ship until you get lessons." Balthier walked over to the group of four.

"That's right." Fran replied.

The kids didn't seem to care. They were to excited to care.

They left the house and went outside. There they found the ship waiting for them outside.

"Oh boy. This is going to be great." Royine exclaimed to Sarie.

The two of them ran to the ship.

Twolula stayed be hide.

"Come Twolula." Balthier took her by the hand and the walked over.

When they got inside Fran was sitting in the pilot's seat. And Royine and Sarie were running around the ship.

Balthier let go of her hand. "Sit." The two of them sat down.

"Twolula you can sit by me." Royine waved her over. Twolula smiled and nodded. She took a seat next to Royine.

"Buckle up. Sit back. Stay seated. Oh and have fun." Fran went over the rules of the trip.

They lifted of the ground. Sarie and Royine both looked out the window as the house got smaller and smaller.

Twolula was not that impressed. She thought it was utterly too loud. She put her small hands over her long ears.

"Enjoy the view." Fran continued on with rules.

The trip was just fine. Balthier and Fran showed the kids some things about the air ship. Everything was well.

That was until the weather made a drastic change.

The winds were hard. The rain poured.

"It's ok guys." Balthier reassured the children.

Sarie and Royine thought it was cool. They enjoyed flying in bad weather.

Twolula had a different point of view though. She didn't like storms only bad things come from bad storms. Twolula closed her eyes to try to calm herself down. She felt like crying she knew something bad was coming. She just knew.

Fran and Balthier fought the storm and continued the trip.

"We should turn back!" Twolula exclaimed unbuckling herself and jumping out of her seat.

"TWOLULA sit down!" Fran yelled. She was breaking one of Fran's rules.

"NO!" She ran up to Balthier and took him by the arm. "PLEASE." Twolula was now sobbing. Her blue filled with tears and rolled rapidly down her face. "There's no other way." Twolula squished his arm tighter. She closed her eyes and held his arm.

"Twolula if we turn around now it will ruin the trip." Sarie said in a whiney tone.

Twolula let go of her dad's arm. She ran and hugged Sarie. "I love you." She was still crying.

Sarie pushed her away. "What are you doing?" Sarie was confused.

"Nothing…" Her voice trailed off.

Fran stood up and tried to pick up Twolula.

"No." Twolula pushed her away. "You think I'm crazy. I'm not."

"What's wrong with you?" Fran was now very concerned.

"Just please land the ship."

In that instant the air shipped rocked and swayed.

"GET DOWN!" Twolula screamed in a sobbing voice.

They all got down except for Sarie.

"I want to see what it is." Sarie jumped over to the other window to look out.

There was an air ship twice as big as theirs. Sarie was amazed but then the window smashed into peaces. Sarie screamed. A claw came from the side of the ship though the window.

"NO!" Twolula screamed at the top of her lungs.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Ok sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Anyway thanks SO much for the reviews!!!! D I hope you liked the chapter. Please R&R

Thanks!!!!!


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The claw shot into the ship to fast, Twolula couldn't stop it. It clenched around her small body.

Sarie was screaming and crying as the sharp claws dug into the spine. The claw was retracted back into the ship.

It happened so fast no one had time to react to the event. 

The ship started to speed away and, Balthier followed the best he could. 

"Sarie, no she not gone right?" Royine began to have teary eyes. "Right?" He repeated louder. No one dared to reply. Royine though his head in his arms and sobbed louder.

Fran sat back in her seat. "Is it possible to get her back now?" Fran shushed her voice to not upset the kids more. Already knew what he was going to say.

Balthier didn't answer. He had a deep sigh and, continued following the ship. 

The ship was now slipping away from view. All was quiet in the ship except for Royine's cries. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship was now gone. It had been gone for about an hour. They kept following but they were following something that wasn't there.

The ship was calm until something started beeping. The ship rocked and swayed again but, this time for a different reason.

"Balthier we need to land! Were dangerously low on fuel!" Fran was hitting the dashboard.

"No. I not leaving her." Balthier said with not an ounce of fear in his voice. He fought the ship falling out of the sky.

"Dad land." Twolula shouted from her seat, she went back to about two words at a time.

"I'm finding her." He didn't listen to any of them.

"Balthier, you mu-." Fran exclaimed.

"Fran, please." Balthier cut her off.

The beeping died and the flashing lights turned off. 

"We've lost power!" Fran was pushing buttons trying to get something to work.

"I'm sorry Sarie. I failed you." Balthier pulled back on the steering wheel.

They were falling out of the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look what I caught." A man dressed in black with a hood on said holding Sarie by the arm. Another man enters the room dressed the same way.

"LET ME GO!" Sarie screamed and struggled.

The man simply put his hand over her small mouth.

The hand over her mouth continued to muffle her screams for help.

"Ahh…Good. Let her go." The man that had just entered said in a nicer tone.

The other man let go of Sarie pushing her to the floor and, he grumbled something. He left the room.

"Hello." The man remaining said bending down to her level.

Sarie backed away and tried to dry her eyes.

"Oh don't be scared. I'm Ordan." He pushed back his hood showing his face.

He had a scar on his right eye the made it closed. He had deep red eyes. He looked about 34 years old. Ordan had a small smile on his face.

"What's your name?" Ordan tilted his head to the side.

"Sarie." She said to quiet for anybody to hear.

"I can't hear you." Ordan smiled at the small girl.

"Sarie" she repeated a little louder then before.

"Sarie. That's a nice name." He acted friendly to Sarie. "Well, Sarie are you hungry?" Ordan stood up from his kneeling position.

Sarie shook her head no.

"Alright, then why don't you come with me." He took her hand and led her out the door.

In the hallway there was people rushing around. They were all in some kind of hurry.

A man stopped Ordan and Sarie.

"Oh, I see you got another." The man gestured to Sarie. 

Sarie looked wide-eyed at the man. He was missing half of his face. He wore a paper nightgown. He looked like he was lost and needed to be in the hospital. Sarie looked again at all the people most were dressed like the man.

The two men were talking when Sarie was looking at everyone. She caught a few words that scared her.

"So she the new experiment." The man said.

"Yes." Ordan replied.

"Is this one deadly?" The man exclaimed shaking his head.

"Yes." Ordan looked down at Sarie and noticed she was paying attention.

Sarie bit her quivering lip.

"Uhh... Maybe we should talk later." Ordan looked up from Sarie.

"Right, you have places to be. I get it." The man waved and walked away before Ordan said bye.

"Come on." Ordan walked faster then before.

"_Where am I? Why am I here? How will I get home? I hope my family finds me. I want to go home."_ Sarie thoughts raced in her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were going to crash!" Fran shouted at Balthier.

"No, were not!" Balthier refuses to admit defeat in favor of the ship.

"Kittens, get down!" Fran yelled back at the kids. The children hurried under their respective seats.

They were right over Rabanastre; they were going to crash into the city. 

"Hold on!" Balthier shouted to the group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Ok I hope you like it. Thanks to Vieraheart15 for telling me that baby bunnies are called 'Kittens'.

(I am trying to be better with grammar, but who knows if I'm any better)

THANKS:D


	4. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ordan continued down the hallway with Sarie in hand, soon they reached a door. There was a red light above the door. Sarie looked over to a sign on the wall.

'Red light don't enter testing.' And 'Green light enter.'

"Hold on." Ordan sighed, and knocked on the door three times in some sort of code.

The two of them waited about five minutes in the busy hallway that had died down to only one or two people.

Finally the light turned green. The door burst open and steam flooded the hall. Though the steam emerged a women coughing. She fell to her knees. The woman was clad in a paper gown as the man had been earlier. Two people, wearing some kind of sanitation suits, came out the door they took her arms and pulled her up. The dragged the women down the hall. Sarie watch until they were to far down.

"Come." Ordan pulled her though the door.

Once inside he locked the down and flipped a switch turning the light red. 

Sarie looked around the room, only to see a table with belts attached to it, as well a bloody handprint on the far wall.

Ordan walked over to the closet, and brought out cleaning supplies. He walked over to the handprint and washed it away.

Sarie gulped hard. 

Ordan came over to Sarie now.

"Ok, I have a few questions." Ordan forced Sarie against the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royine screamed, as did Twolula.

The ship was picking up speed on there downward spiral to Rabanastre. They crashed with amazing force to the right wing of the castle, causing the castle walls to crumble like a house of cards.

After about five minutes of sitting under their seats until they heard a voice they knew well.

"Hello! Is everyone ok?" The women stepped into the wreckage of the ship.

Fran slipped out of her hiding place. "Ashe." She said, with a sigh of relief.

"Fran, Wait where is Bal-." Ashe seemed concerned.

"Don't worry." Fran cut her off, pointing to Balthier under the dashboard. 

Balthier arose from his spot. "Uhh…. Hello…" Balthier said with an embarrassed look on his face, for he realized he'd just took out half of her castle. "Sorry…" He put his head down.

"I think I know a proper punishment." Ashe smiled, and made flirty eyes at him.

"I'm sure you do." Balthier winked.

Fran crossed her arms and glared at Balthier.

"Right…Uuumm…." Balthier put his head down. "Guess we should help clean up."

"Oh, no. Remember, I sent you a letter you were supposed to come anyway. I thought you make a better entrance." Ashe giggled.

"Why are you laughing? I probably killed someone." Balthier gave her a confused look.

"Oh you didn't. No one allowed to be in the castle when I'm hosting a meeting." Ashe said.

"I see. Do you really need me at the meeting? I mean I have my kids with me…and well one of them is missing. I really need to find her, by chance would you be able to help me?" Balthier exclaimed walking closer to Ashe.

"Of course. I send my finest troops. Come inside and tell me what happened to her." Ashe took his hand and left Fran and the children.

Fran leaned down and helped Twolula and Royine out from under the seats.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people!" Fran rolled her eyes thinking about Ashe.

"Ooooo…sound like mom's jealous." Royine took Fran hand.

"I can't believe her. 'I think I know a proper punishment'." Fran said in a mocking tone. "I mean what's that all about." Fran said as she took the two kids out of the airship.

Fran led the kids up to the doors, where to guards waited.

"You can't go in." The guard said.

"My husbands in there." Fran put her hand on her hip.

"Sorry Miss, but the queen is having an important meeting no one goes in." The guard continued to block Fran entry.

In frustration, the three of them left the door and went around back of the castle.

"Mom, You heard the guard we can't go in." Royine said tugging on Fran's hand. 

Twolula nodded and agreed with Royine. 

"I don't trust Ashe and Balthier alone." Fran hissed. 

"Why?" Twolula asked. Fran ignored the question.

They looked for a way inside. Only to find there wasn't one.

"Come on." Fran started walking away.

"Where?" Twolula followed 

"To go find Vaan. He knows a way through the sewer." Fran said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAHH!" Sarie shouted at Ordan who was pressing her face against the hot, sweaty, and bloody wall.

"Ok, if your kind is so powerful! Use your powers!" Ordan screamed in her Vera ear.

"What are you talking about!" Saire said a high-pitched and sobbing voice.

"Of course you know!" He pulled her away from the wall and whipped her across the floor.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Sarie curled her head into her hands.

Ordan picked her up from the neck. "Maybe some time in the 'Room' will straighten you up." Ordan dropped her again, but this time Sarie stood up and stood her ground. "How cute." He laughed.

Sarie lunged at him, but he caught her and held her up near his face. 

"You're no match for me." He said with an evil smile.

Sarie was determined to stand her ground, but soon realized he was right.

"_I'm powerless."_ Sarie thought as Ordan brought her out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Oh my good golly goodness I wonder what will happen next!

Thanks SO much to my reviews I overjoyed every time I get a review. I jump around and dance. So thanks everyone!

(P.S. I don't really know why Ashe doesn't care half of her castle is gone...)


End file.
